the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Vignar Juba-Cinza
Vignar Gray-Mane is an aging Nord and former Companion, living in Jorrvaskr in Whiterun. He is the patron of Clan Gray-Mane, one of the two oldest families in Whiterun, the other being Clan Battle-Born. He is the brother of Eorlund Gray-Mane and uncle to his children. He is a staunch supporter of the Stormcloaks, and will become the new Jarl should they conquer the city. He is obviously wealthy and wears the attire to show it, a set of fine clothes with matching boots. He carries a Skyforge steel sword, a spare belted tunic, and a selection of upper-class items and gold. He is frequently accompanied by his servant Brill, whom he allegedly helped to rehabilitate from a self-destructive lifestyle. As Vignar is still an honorary member of the Companions, he shares a room with Brill on the ground floor of Jorrvaskr and sleeps there every night between 1am and 8am. He spends most of the day wandering around the famous mead hall, at times taking random meals or talking to the other Companions. At 3pm he heads outside and patrols Whiterun, keeping a steady eye on his rival Olfrid Battle-Born. At 7pm he enters the Drunken Huntsman where he stays until his bedtime at 1am. There are two small exceptions to this daily routine. The first is when you first enter Whiterun and Jorrvaskr, where you will find Vignar as part of the crowd cheering at the sparring session between Njada Stonearm and Athis. The second is when Kodlak Whitemane dies; Vignar will participate in the funeral near the Skyforge. The ongoing feud between the Gray-Manes and Battle-Borns obviously started with the civil war. When approached, Vignar will angrily tell you about his political beliefs: "When the Empire surrendered to the Aldmeri Dominion, they shamed us all!", "For thirty years, I served the Legion as a commander. Fought in the Great War." and "We Gray-Manes have been feuding with the Battle-Borns for years. There's no more bitter enemy than an old friend." When asked to elaborate on the Gray-Manes, he will explain: "We've got an old saying -- the Gray-Manes have lived in Whiterun since the first snows fell in Skyrim. Well, maybe that's not entirely true, but our clan's got a long an' proud history in this hold. We respect the old ways, the Nord ways, an' a Gray-Mane has worked the Skyforge since before the time of my grandfather's father." On the Battle-Born family, he will bitterly observe: "Aye, they're an old clan like ours, but they cast their lot with the Empire when the uprising began. Olfrid Battle-Born made his money from farming, an' got himself some new friends among the Empire's nobles. Now he's in the Emperor's pocket like the rest of 'em, with no regard for honor an' tradition." He will also tell about the old days, when the clans got along: "Aye, we used to be fast friends, though it was long ago. We were two of the city's oldest an' most-respected clans, an' we could trace our histories all the way back to Ysgramor's companions. But then Olfrid got rich an' decided he an his kin were too good for us simple, backwards Nord folk. When the troubles began, he took the Empire's side. We haven't spoken much since then." Even if most of the younger Companions make fun of his age and lack of memory, Vignar still maintains the attitude of a warrior and can be quite patronizing in his greetings: "You're lookin' at a real warrior! At least I used to be." and "Look at you! Betcha think you're something, huh?" When asked why he joined the Companions he will try to remember: "When you get to be my age, you don't remember why you did much of anything. Only that it happened." Before you start Take Up Arms he will also provide his honest opinion on the decline of the Companions: "They used to be something. Nowadays they just squabble amongst themselves. Take my advice and keep away. You look too smart to get caught up with this bunch." He will also briefly explain what it means to be part of the band: "My advice? Don't overthink it. Fight well and the rest takes care of itself."''When he sits around in the mead hall watching the sparring session between Njada and Athis he will spontaneously yell: ''"Chop chop!", "Get him!", "Get in there and push!", "Look at the young ones scrap!", "Twelve septims on the girl! Look at that speed." and "Always good to see 'em go." Additionally, when Skjor dies, he will provide his opinion on the tragedy: "Tragic, of course. But, well. Fires go out. Others ignite. Skjor inspired many with his life. Perhaps his death can continue to inspire." The only one he really talks to is his servant Brill, and even Brill will make fun of his age: Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Membros dos Companheiros Categoria:Skyrim: Homens Categoria:Skyrim: Nórdicos Categoria:Skyrim: Anciãos Categoria:Nórdicos